The present invention relates to facial protective wear, and particularly, facial wear for protecting the eyes and upper cheeks and nose from damaging radiation from the sun. The invention also has applications as facial wear for protection from the wind and also from flying objects, i.e., but is particularly applicable as facial wear for protection from solar rays. The present invention provides the function available from what is commonly known as sunglasses, but also fulfills additional facial protective functions such as protecting the very sensitive and easily sunburned areas of the upper face, such as the nose and upper cheeks. The present invention is useful particularly in situations where there is substantial risk of overexposure to the sun's rays, and thus is useful in preventing sunburns and skin cancers caused by such overexposure.
Various forms of sunglasses and protective eyewear have been developed in the past. Applicant is aware of the following patents relating to sunglasses and protective eyewear:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,271,538; 4,976,530; 4,835,796; 4,507,809; 4,649,577; 4,991,952; 4,843,655; 4,527,291; Des. 314,391; Des. 294,952; Des. 314,001; Des. 321,703; Des. 322,616; 3,155,982; 3,233,249; 3,233,250; 3,384,903; 4,674,851; 4,730,915; 4,741,611; 4,824,233; 4,859,048; 4,867,550; 4,877,320; 4,951,322; 4,101,930; 4,101,980; 4,621,378; 4,868,930; 3,383,707; 5,220,689; 3,705,760; 2,385,405; 2,395,297; 2,669,717; 4,541,125; 4,944,039; 5,012,527; 3,298,031; 1,799,064; 2,191,937; 4,515,448; 2,456,334; 5,182,586; EP 334701; FR 1,488,442; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,786,159; 4,527,291; 3,705,760; 2,037,772; 274,385;